


Senior?

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s09e10 Sins of the Father, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: Scenes with Tony, Gibbs and Senior, with a Tibbs twist. Episode tag for Sins of the Father





	Senior?

**Author's Note:**

> Severely unbeated and written at 3 AM. Dialouge in italics are directly from the episode. All mistakes are mine

Tony looked at Gibbs in shock.  Senior was going to stay the night at Gibbs’? Well, there went his plans for the night.  He'd figured he could get Jethro into bed and have nice, hot sex before going to bed.  He hated not being in the loop on a case.  Senior always did manage to screw him over no matter what he did.  He’d have to spend the night on edge, knowing his father was in the room right next to him.

 

 Once he could finally leave for the night, Tony got into his car and drove towards Gibbs’ house.  He did park a few blocks away so his father wouldn’t notice, and slipped inside to grab a quick bite to eat before cleaning up and heading up to the master bedroom.  He waited there, patiently, for Gibbs and Senior to arrive.  He couldn’t let Senior know he was there, no way was he telling his father about his relationship with his boss.

 

 Tony sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. “What am I gonna do?” He muttered into the palm of his hand, before nervously running his hand through his hair.  He took a deep breath and stretched out on the bed, waiting and listening intently.  Normally he’d listen to music, but he wanted to be prepared.

 

 Gibbs arrived with DiNozzo Sr. and showed him inside.  The agent instantly noticed that Tony had arrived and would be waiting in the master bedroom for him.  He brought out some leftovers from their dinner last night and made sure Senior ate before sending him up to the guest room, using the opportunity to slip into the master bedroom himself and stalk over to his husband silently.  “Tony” he whispered, “what’re you doing here?  I figured you’d gone to the apartment tonight.”  They still kept Tony’s apartment and spent almost equal time there as they did at the house, and they hadn’t changed their addresses with HR nor had they alerted them of their marriage, as they didn’t find it necessary to do so.

 

 Tony opened his eyes and smiled up at Jethro.  “Couldn’t leave you alone with my dad” he whispered back and sat up, reaching out and tugging the older man into a kiss, arm sliding around his neck to hold him close and not let him get away.  Jethro smiled against his lips and kissed him back, moving to sit next to him on the bed before pulling away, smiling warmly when Tony tried to follow his lips.  “I could’ve handled him, Tony” he mumbled, his words a soft breath against plump lips.  

 

 “I’m going to take the couch tonight, don’t want him catching us together if he needs me” Jethro continued before kissing Tony once more and then standing.

 

 Tony looked up at him.  “You don’t really think he did it, do you?” He asked quietly, prompting Jethro to shake his head.  “No, Tony, I don’t, but until we prove it, he’s our prime suspect.  Right now he’s got the means, the motive, and the opportunity” he answered just as quietly, a calloused hand stroking across the younger man’s cheek and jaw.  “Goodnight, husband.”  He turned and got changed, his excuse for going into the bedroom and then leaving, leaving the door ajar so Tony could hear what was going on in the rest of the house.

 

 Gibbs informed Senior he was staying on the couch and then did so, curling on the couch and falling asleep there.  He’d never really had trouble sleeping, but he was still a light sleeper, which could be annoying when Tony began moving around in his sleep.  But tonight it was a good thing, as Senior decided in the middle of the night to get out of bed and head to the kitchen.

 

  _“Where you going, chief?”_ He muttered as he sat up.

 

  _“What’s the matter, Gibbs? Don’t trust me? Standing guard?”_ Senior asked, looking at Gibbs.

 

 _“No.”_  Gibbs removed the blanket and moved to stand.   _“I always rack here.”_

 

 DiNozzo Sr. nodded as he watched the agent stand and head towards him.   _“I had trouble sleeping.  I thought I’d, uh, get a glass of milk or something stronger”._

 

 Gibbs bit back a snort and grunted instead.   _“I’ll warm up some milk for you.”_

 

 _“Yeah, booze is what got me into this mess.  You have low-fat?”_ Gibbs didn’t answer and just opened the fridge door.   _“Whole milk will be great.”_ Senior paused for a moment.  

 _“I don't mean to be uncooperative, Gibbs.  It's, uh, just that I was so loaded last night that I don't remember anything.”_  His attention was drawn to the beeping microwave and a cup thrust in his direction.  He took it before speaking again.   _“You think there's a chance I killed Massey? Funny thing is, I could always hold my liquor.”_ He sighed.   _“I know you and I haven't been, uh, the best of friends for the past couple of years, but, uh why'd you stick your neck out for me?”_ Pause. “ _Let me stay here?”_

 

_“I didn’t do it for you.  Did it for your son.  He deserves better.”_

 

_“Yeah, he does, Gibbs.”_

 

From upstairs, the younger DiNozzo woke up and snuck out of bed, thankful for the non-squeaking floorboards and the soft carpet on the floor.  He heard his father talk with Gibbs and froze as he listened in to the rest of the conversation.  Senior agreed with Gibbs on something?  He must have heard wrong.  Tony shook his head and moved closer to the stairs to listen.  He heard Senior talk about how this deal would have made him set, would have made him able to leave money for Tony.  He had to swallow a gasp at Gibbs’ response, not having expected him to repeat Tony’s words back to his father.

 

  _“Tony never wanted your money.  He wanted a father.”_

* * *

 

After having cleared his father’s name, Tony went back to Gibbs’, not having found the elder DiNozzo at his hotel and figuring the old man had skipped town without telling him.   _Again_ , his mind unhelpfully supplied.  He found Jethro on the couch and leaned down to peck his lips before settling on the couch next to him.

 

  _“What's the matter?”_ The older man asked, reaching for Tony's hand.

 

 _“My old man did it again.  Went by the hotel to see him.  He's gone.  Checked out.  Did I get a phone call? No.  Didn't even tell me.  Shouldn't be surprised.  What am I gonna do with that guy? He makes me crazy.”_ Tony sighed and leaned back against the couch.   _“I should be really pissed off with him.”_

 

 Gibbs nodded.   _“Mmhm. So why aren’t you?”_

 

 Tony sighed, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.   _“I really thought I was gonna lose him there for a second”_ He squirmed slightly in his seat, pulling away from the comfort of his husband’s arms.   _“And as crazy as he makes me, I do love the guy.  The pathetic thing is I’ll never be able to tell him.”_

 

 He felt the shift in atmosphere as another person entered the room, and Tony turned just as Senior spoke.   _“Consider it done”_ he said, smiling and prompting Tony to jump to his feet.  “Dad?” He suddenly had the horrifying image of Senior staying with him and Gibbs for days.  He prayed and hoped it wouldn’t be true.

 

 “After the deal didn’t go through, Gibbs offered me a room.”

 

 “You’re staying?”

 

 “Thursday is Thanksgiving, Junior.” Senior smiled and led the way to the kitchen, to the turkey he was working on stuffing.  Tony shared a look with Gibbs, quietly freaking out and knowing Gibbs knew what was going through his head.  At the look, Jethro grabbed Tony’s arm and pulled him into the hall, out of view of the kitchen.  There, he crowded Tony against the wall and kissed him insistently.  “Don’t want to hide anymore, Tone” was whispered into his mouth.  “I want to tell him we’re married, that we’ve been married for five years.”

 

 Tony kissed back immediately, letting out a breath.  “Jeth, you don’t know him like I do.  There’s a reason I didn’t invite him to our wedding or even tell him about us.” He looked into Jethro’s eyes and bit his bottom lip nervously.  “I don’t like hiding either, but…  I don’t know, babe, I don’t think this is a good idea.”  He swallowed and didn’t meet his gaze.  

 

 Jethro stepped back and took the younger man’s hand, leading him back into the kitchen where Senior was waiting.  He looked at the two, eyes focusing on their entwined hands.  “Anything you two want to tell me?” He asked, eyes looking back up to the agents.  

 

 Tony swallowed and took a deep breath.  “Actually, dad, yes.  Jethro and I… We’re married.  We got married five years ago, and, before you ask, yes, I am very happy with my decision.”  He smiled as he looked over at Jethro, who also had a smile on his face.  Tony slid an arm around the other man’s waist and leaned closer to him.

 

 Senior looked at them.  “You two are married, huh?  When were you going to tell me you swung for both teams, Junior?”  There was nothing in his voice that revealed what was on his mind.

 “Preferably, never” Tony grumbled, his smile falling as he turned his head, face nudging against Jethro’s shoulder and shielding it from Senior’s view.  He’d been worried about this. Worried that Senior would finally snap and disown him again.  “I’ve loved Jethro for a long time, dad.  Nothing’s gonna change that,” he continued, his voice stronger and firmer.  “I know what you’re like, dad, so if you want to yell at me, go ahead.” He stepped forward with a deep breath, squaring his shoulders and mentally preparing himself for whatever Senior would throw at him. “But you do _not_ involve Jethro in this.  This is between you and me, dad, not him.”

 

 Senior looked at Tony for a moment, trying to school his features into one of passiveness before sighing.  “D’you really think I’d hate you for who you share your bed with?”

 

 “Gee, I don’t know, since you try to control every aspect of my life, yes.” Tony glared at his father.  “Just spit it out, dad, that you’re disowning me again.”

 

 “I’m just glad you finally chose to settle down, Junior.”  “My name is Tony, not Junior” Tony interrupted stubbornly, and the sudden chuckle from Jethro behind him, stepping up and wrapping his arms around Tony, made him realize things were going to be okay after all.  After all, Jethro laughing made everything okay in the end.


End file.
